


壳绒养父子

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 养父子 - Freeform, 腿交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	壳绒养父子

他扶着墙走到家门口，醉得开门都开了半天，好不容易把自己甩到家里沙发上，客厅的灯突然开了，把他吓了一跳。

有脚步声在靠近，男人的身形就算只是个影子他也能认出来。脑子里的醉意瞬间被清空，他蹭的一下从沙发上坐起来，瞪大了眼睛看着男人。

他不是出差了吗？怎么会在家？

“……爸爸。”绒绒小声叫男人。他现在很紧张，今天不仅晚归，还去喝了酒，一身的酒气，男人一定闻出来了。

“去哪了？”阿壳把手里的水杯递给他，竟然没有骂他，反而温柔地摸了摸他的头。

突如其来的温柔不仅没让绒绒放心，心里反而警铃大作。他下意识躲开男人的手，低头往旁边挪了挪，因此没看到男人眼里一闪而过的情绪。

“我和揪揪他们一起喝酒来着。”他攥着杯子，没敢抬头，“喝的有点多……爸爸我错了。”

“哦……”男人拖了个长音，看着自己儿子脑袋顶上圆滚滚的发旋，看不出情绪，“那和你在酒吧门口拥抱的那个男生是谁？”

绒绒猛地抬头:“你怎么知道？！”

他瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信:“你跟踪我？！”

“那间酒吧的老板是你卷叔，你觉得我用得着跟踪你？”阿壳拿起茶几上的电视机遥控器，“跟爸爸说，那个男生叫什么名字？”

他尽量说得心平气和，可惜儿子完全不听他的。绒绒小脸涨得通红，仿佛他犯了什么大错，指着他满脸的不理解:“我就是和朋友喝个酒，你凭什么让卷叔通风报信？”

阿壳被他气笑了:“我兄弟看见我儿子在他酒吧里喝酒，跟我说一声很奇怪吗？”

他懒得再和儿子讲道理，一身胳膊就把人捞过来，禁锢在自己怀里，手往他下面伸:“乖，告诉爸爸，我不去找他麻烦。”

他这动作只换来绒绒更激烈的反抗，十几岁少年在父亲怀里打滚，像只被侵占了领地的小兽，张牙舞爪地要把入侵者赶出去。可是他力量太小了，挣扎不开男人的束缚，嘴里的话就越来越难听。

“放开我！你个老畜生！对自己儿子都能下手的禽兽！”

阿壳额角青筋暴起，手里的遥控器打在绒绒屁股上。

长这么大第一次被自己老爹打的少年立刻就没了声音，似乎还没反应过来。接二连三的巴掌落下来后他终于醒过来，屁股上火辣辣的疼把他拉回现实，凶巴巴的小兽眼眶里立刻含了泪水，第一次被打屁股实在没法让他接受。

“爸爸……”他被男人压在腿上，屁股疼得不行，声音里带上了哭腔，“我疼，你别打了，我好疼……”

阿壳不理他，手劲一点没减小。他宠了这个崽子十几年，捧在手心里养出个这么不记好的玩意，当着他面骂他畜生，合着这么多年对他的好都白给了？

绒绒终于哭出来，从小到大无论他犯什么错男人从没打过他，连个黑脸都很少有。他哪知道就是去喝了个酒就戳中了男人的点，心里委屈得要死，哭得也就越大声。

这么哭了能有四五分钟，男人终于停下，绒绒早就哭得上气不接下气，被男人抱在怀里，轻轻舔去脸上的眼泪。

绒绒哼哼唧唧地让男人亲着，屁股的疼痛让他清醒，往后躲开男人的亲吻，推了推他:“你别亲我。”

阿壳抓着他不放，吻着他眉眼和鼻尖，双手拖着他臀瓣揉了揉，绒绒立刻疼得吸了口气，男人心疼得蹭了蹭他额头:“乖，爸爸错了，爸爸气疯了……”

绒绒也委屈得要命，在男人下巴上咬了一口:“我又没做什么，就是喝了酒嘛，我和朋友拥抱又怎么了，又不是什么奇怪的动作。”

“谁让你不提前跟我说，卷告诉我的时候我有多生气你知道么？尤其是你还跟个我从没见过的男生在一起。”阿壳脱下他的裤子，“让爸爸看看，打伤了没有？”

少年两片臀瓣上通红，都是刚刚留下的印子，阿壳看得心疼，心里骂自己怎么下这么重的手，边轻柔地给他揉着:“疼不疼？需不需要上药？”

绒绒脸有些红，男人问的时候他摇了摇头，搂着男人脖子乖巧得很，在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

没多久就感觉到屁股底下顶着个什么东西，他愣了一下就反应过来，抬起头看他父亲:“老流氓。”

“我也没办法。”阿壳笑得无奈，他有半个月没做过那事了，今天回来本来是想和儿子好好温存一下，谁知道出了这么个插曲。但是给儿子揉着屁股他能没有反应吗。

绒绒抬着屁股蹭了蹭底下那根棍，明显感觉到他爸吸了口气，小崽子露出得逞的笑容，凑过去亲了亲阿壳的嘴角:“爸爸，我们做吧。”

“你屁股不疼了？”

阿壳用力揉了揉，怀里的人立刻疼白了一张小脸。他摇摇头，刚准备拒绝就被自己儿子吻住，唇舌纠缠后小崽子不怕死地还在扭腰蹭他。

他实在没办法了，捧在心尖尖上宠着的人，真是没办法拒绝。

他把绒绒压在沙发上，彻底脱掉他的裤子，捏着儿子的腿并拢在一起，把自己的东西从中间挤进去。

绒绒被这新奇的玩法吓得一惊:“爸爸？”

“乖，你屁股疼，就用这吧。”阿壳亲了亲他眼角，一手握上绒绒性器，“我的宝宝这么厉害，用腿也能让爸爸爽。”

这对绒绒来说的确是个新鲜的体验，男人粗大的性器就在他两腿之间，大腿内侧敏感的肌肤能清楚的感受到男人性器的形状。快速的抽动让他的皮肤火辣辣的，顶端蹭过穴口总让他下意识收缩，那一瞬间的酥麻感实在让人欲罢不能。

再加上男人握着他性器的手，手活实在太好，带了点薄茧的手掌滑过柱身，拇指在铃口蹭着，抹去渗出来的液体抹在柱身上，男人仅靠一只手就能把他抓牢。

男人在耳边的呼吸越来越粗重，后面的顶撞越来越快，被蹭过的皮肤和穴口都带上温度和情欲，前方被男人刺激着卵蛋和性器，顶端吐出来的透明液体越来越多，意味着他越来越兴奋。

绒绒第一次知道原来不被进入也可以这样投入，他觉得自己大腿根要被磨破了，甚至能烙上父亲性器形状的烙印，火辣辣地疼着，比他刚刚被打屁股还要疼。

他搂着男人的脖子，把头埋在男人颈肩，爽得只会叫爸爸。爸爸我好舒服爸爸我还要爸爸进来……他爽得语无伦次。

阿壳让他自己玩自己胸前那两粒小东西，他乖乖照做了。没多久两颗小红点就被他蹂躏地挺立，他用食指和拇指捏着，往外扯了扯，红着脸去给男人检查:“爸爸你看，它们起来了。”

“宝宝真厉害。”阿壳亲他耳垂，“想要什么奖励？”

少年捏着自己胸前的东西认真想了一会，冲男人张开嘴，伸了伸舌头:“想要爸爸射这里。”

男人小腹一紧，捏着他下巴给了个深吻:“好，爸爸听你的。”

最后他如愿以偿，男人亲自喂他喝了满满一口。他不太满足，帮男人把性器舔干净后还恋恋不舍地吸了吸顶端，希望能再吸出些东西。

他大腿根被磨红了，身上被自己射出来的东西弄得一塌糊涂，男人拿毛巾给他擦身子的时候他使坏用手指沾了点放进男人嘴里。

阿壳无奈，揉了揉他已经不再疼，但依然有印子的臀瓣。

-END-


End file.
